Jimmy
As the main protagonist of the series, James "Jimmy" Two-Shoes is a perpetually optimistic, thrill-seeking 12-year-old boy. It is shown to be almost impossible to get him upset and he is rather ignorant of the faults in others. He often makes it his mission to spread happiness to Miseryville, which makes him a source of irritation to Lucius Heinous whom Jimmy nicknames "Lucy". He owns a pet monster named Cerbee, whose demeanor is very similar to that of a dog. Physical Appearance He was tall. He has blonde hair and apricot skin. He wears green shirt with two pairs of white stripes, a blue pants with navy blue stripes, and black and white shoes. Personality Jimmy is a optimistic, outgoing, and enthusiastic boy who is always friendly towards everyone he meets. He is best friends with Beezy and Heloise and is happy and courageous enough to help others in danger. Jimmy is naive and gullible and usually ignores any of Heloise's warnings but will usually need to go to her if something goes wrong. Jimmy can sometimes get competitive and greedy with others to get something he wants. He has a super hero identity named Power Squid where he wears a squid on his head, a mask and purple gloves. Jimmy is usually a nice guy but he has lost his temper if annoyed e.g in "Dance Jimmy Dance" he was mad at Beezy and Heloise for going to a dance contest without him and telling him that he couldn't dance. In "High School Mule-sical" when the mule was making fun of him he kicked it across the stage. And in "[[Jimmy New-Shoes|'Jimmy New-Shoes']]" when he tried to get his old shoes back but was told they had been sold he got upset and yelled. Also In Good Old Jimmy'' Jimmy has gotten furious of everyone telling him he was to young to do things that were only allowed for grow ups, that lead him to scream into a mailbox. In the episodes '''Too Many Jimmy's '''and '''Head Will Roll, '''Jimmy stated that volleyball is his favorite sport next to soccer. It's strongly implied that Jimmy is not native to Miseryville and hasn't lived in Miseryville for very long, as shown in a few episodes, e.g. he doesn't know about hibernation in 'I Am Jimmy' or didn't know the definition of "grounded" in Miseryville (literally means being buried to the head up in sand and/or dirt). He also was unaware of spring break he was also the only one aware of the concept of things like snow and carnivals that were unknown to most civilans prior to his revealing them to Heloise. Though where he comes from or how he came to be in Miseryville was never mentioned. Romance Jimmy is generally clueless of Heloise's crush on him. In "There's Always a Hiccup!", he was reluctant to kiss her. He also rejected the opportunity to kiss her in "I Am Jimmy". However he has shown some affection to her on several occasions. He was worried about her losing her job in "Catalogue of Misery". He complemented on her dress in "Scent of a Heinous". He was the only one who wanted to rescue her in "Henious vs Clown" and he was trying to get her attention in "Misery Hearts" by offering to finish her romance novel for her after she gave him a cold shoulder and only had payed any attention to Beezy. In "Heloise Schmeloise" Jimmy falls in love for first time with a robot clone of Heloise named Schmeloise. Jimmy becomes Schmeloise's boyfriend and makes Heloise insanely jealous. Schmeloise ends up being destroyed at the end of the episode, which breaks Jimmy's heart. The second time that Jimmy's ever had a crush was in "She Loves Me" when he and Beezy find a girl in a tower named Princess Arianna. They both try to impress her, not knowing that she was actually a monster. In the episode "Heloise's Secret Admirer" Heloise dates Peep (Jaymee Two Squirrels) after being given a gift and flattering note. When Jimmy found out she had a secret admirer it gets suspicious but when he found out its Peep, Jimmy gets jelious of her new boyfriend and believe that their relationship is been forgotten and Heloise rejects Peep as his boyfriend and chose Jimmy as her new boyfriend. In Better Sweater Jimmy fell in love with Heloise because of the blue sweater (showing his affectionate side), he mentions that ''''he could not hide his feelings for her', so he has feelings for Heloise but is unaware of it. 'Friends' *'Beezy (Best friend)' *'Cerbee (pet)' *'Heloise (Best friend)' *Saffi (Beezy's ex/girlfriend) Enemies *Lucius Heinous VII (Beezy's dad) *Samy *Jez (Lucius' girlfriend) *Peep (son of Rudolpho, in love with Heloise) *General Molotov *Jimmy one shoe Early concept In the early stages of development, Jimmy was originally planned to be a polite and hyperactive kid who was accidentally sent to the underworld. But due to complications, they decided to make the show more kid friendly. Jimmy visually resembles his original design (without a bow tie). Also in the series he is capable of performing acts that a normal person shouldn't be able to do (as evidenced in the Abilities section). In Other Languages Appearences *''Season 1-2'' All Season 1 episodes Trivia *His name is a pun on the word Goody Two-Shoes. *In "There's Always a Hiccup!", Jimmy is drawn on the the blueprints Lucius shows to Heloise. *Jimmy is not scared of the Weavils. Instead he's overly friendly towards them, and is often oblivious to their evil schemes. *Jimmy hates butterscotch. *His missing tooth switches sides from time to time, depending on what side he's facing, however it is most often on the right side of his head. *In Season 1 Jimmy's number one dream was to fly a rocket into space but his dream changed to flying a plane in [[Season 2|'Season 2 ']](probably because he achieved his first dream). *It has been hinted in many episodes that Jimmy has a love of planes, even saying in "Air Force None" that it was his number one dream to fly one. *In "Six Over Seven", Jimmy is the definition of fun (literally, as in a dictionary definition of fun includes a picture of Jimmy). *Jimmy's voice actor, Cory Doran voices Mike from Total Drama. * Jimmy has his own anime verison, Jimmy Two-Shoes Z, created by Neve Grace Irvine. He is a superhero. * Jimmy's shoe size is 8 1/2. In other * Jimmy can be seen in cameos in the Flash shorts. Pop culture * The phrase "Goody Two Shoes" entered into popular media with "The History of Goody Two-Shoes". Gallery Big Bird Jimmy.png|Jimmy dressed as a bird Jimmy Sparrow.png|Hoagie Pirate Jimmy WHEEEEE.png|Jimmy Mobile!! Stayin' Alive.png|Disco Jimmy! Haa hoo! Please put a shirt on.png|Dream Jimmy, as fanaticized by Heloise HeloiseWrench.jpg|With Beezy and Heloise in promotional poster Kissy_kissy.png|Almost kissing Heloise JimmyxHeloise.png|Holding Heloise in his arms Sneaky.jpg|Yeah! Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Concept characters Category:Males Category:J2S Z Category:Teenagers Category:Characters from Disney Cruise line